


Nightmare

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [17]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Read note to know who dies, Spoilers, Spoilers for Lord of Shadows, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Ty took deep, even breaths, and let Kit rock him back to sleep.SPOILERS FOR LORD OF SHADOWS





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> June 17: Kitty
> 
> This story has spoilers for the end of LoS. 
> 
> This is the character who dies at the end of the book: Livvy.

“Aahh!” 

     Ty woke up screaming, then he broke down crying. At least, in his head. On the outside, he just pants, but his eyes remain dry. 

     “Ty?” a voice croaked, tired. 

     Said man turned and looked at his friend, Kit, who was sharing a bed with him. 

     Ty didn’t reply and just slowly laid back down. 

     “Another nightmare?”

     Silence. 

     Kit sighed. 

     “Did you see,  _ her _ again?” 

     Ty turned away from Kit. Kit knew him too well. He really  _ was _ the John Watson to his Sherlock Holmes. 

     Kit doesn’t say anything, and holds Ty close to him. Ty lets him. It’s easier to just let Kit comfort him by hugging him, instead of explaining his nightmare. 

     Ty didn’t want to explain that yes, he saw Livvy die again. But, Kit, Julian, Mark, Dru, Tavvy, and Emma would also be killed. They would glitch in and out, but in the end they all would end up on the ground, dead, and Ty would be alone. 

     Kit just strokes his arm, giving him physical comfort. Ty knew Kit wouldn’t fall asleep until Ty did as well. Ty took deep, even breaths, and let Kit rock him back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so late, and I'm lame because I didn't post it. I was going to write this story yesterday (still late, I know) but my internet went out so I couldn't. I'm sorry I'm lame, I don't know why I'm having a writing block, but I WILL finish this series, whether or not June ends before I'm done. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
